lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Dwarves named "Durin"
Durin was the name of many Dwarves in the First, Second, and Third Ages, starting with Durin the Deathless, after whom the Line was named. Line of Durin Durin I King Durin I, known also as Durin the Deathless, of Khazad-dûm (Years of the Trees? - First Age) was the oldest of the Seven Fathers of the Dwarves, first created by Aulë the Vala. Durin was set to sleep alone beneath Mount Gundabad in Middle-earth until the Elves awoke. The name Durin, like other names of Tolkien's Dwarves, was taken from Old Norse. In Tolkien's fiction, Dalish (the language of Dale) had the same relationship to Rohirric and Westron as Old Norse has to English, so since Westron was rendered in English, the language of Dale was rendered in Old Norse. The Dwarvish names were in the language of Dale, which therefore was rendered in Old Norse in The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings. J.R.R. Tolkien took Durin's name, as with most other dwarf names in his work, from real Norse mythology (in which Durin was the name of the first of the Seven Fathers of the Dwarves and the forger of many wonderful items). Upon his awakening at Mount Gundabad in the Years of the Trees, he traveled until he came upon the Mirrormere, the lake that the Dwarves call Kheled-zâram. He created there a great city within the Misty Mountains. This was Khazad-dûm, known by Elves as Moria. According to the Dwarves, Durin awoke at Mount Gundabad in the north of the Misty Mountains, which remained a sacred place to them ever after. Durin and his heirs were revered by all Dwarves, and not just those of his own line. Durin founded the line of Dwarves called Durin's Folk. Durin was called the Deathless because he lived far longer than any other known dwarf. It was also believed that Durin would be reincarnated a total of six times, each time as a descendant of an older Durin. Later, while passing through Moria with the Fellowship, Gimli sang a poem about Durin. Durin's Axe and Durin's Helm remained in Khazad-dûm after it was deserted in the TA 1981 year of the Third Age. In TA 2989 the relics were found again by Balin's expedition, and lost again in TA 2994 when the Dwarf-colony was destroyed. (See Book of Mazarbul.) Translations Durin II Little is recorded about the reign of Durin II (First Age ? - Second Age ?), although there are indications that the Dwarves of Khazad-dûm were in a confederation with the Men of the vales of Anduin, where the Men provided food in return for Dwarven weapons. This cooperation continued until the reign of Durin IV. Translations Durin III ]] Durin III (Second Age ? - Second Age ?) was the first bearer of one of the Seven Rings, although this was not known to outsiders until the end of the Third Age. The Dwarves of Durin's folk claim the ring was given by Celebrimbor himself, and not by Sauron, though Sauron was involved in the making. This was the ring that Thráin II carried and had taken from him when he was captured by the agents of Sauron.The Lord of the Rings, Appendix A: Annals of the Kings and Rulers, III: Durin's Folk Translations Durin IV Durin IV (Second Age ? - Third Age?) lived in Khazad-dûm at the end of the Second Age, possibly into the Third Age. He was King during the War of the Last Alliance, and he sent a large army of Dwarves of Khazad-dûm to fight alongside the Elves and Men. Translations Durin V Durin V '''(Third Age ? - Third Age ?) lived in Khazad-dûm, and with the aid of the Ring, the kingdom prospered. He was the last of the Durins to have reigned in peace as King of Khazad-dûm without knowledge of the Balrog that slept beneath them. Translations around the world Durin VI '''Durin VI (TA 1731 - TA 1980) was King of the Dwarves of Khazad-dûm when the Balrog was roused deep beneath the city. The creature killed the king in year 1980 of the Third Age, and became known as Durin's Bane. He was succeeded by his son, Náin I, who was himself soon slain by the Balrog and succeeded by Thráin I. Translations Durin VII the Last ]] Durin VII, also known as Durin the Last, was held to be the last king of the line of Durin I. His birth was prophesied by the Dwarves in the conclusion of the Battle of the Five Armies, that in the direct line of Dáin II Ironfoot there will be an heir, but the last of his line.The History of Middle-earth, Vol. XII: The Peoples of Middle-earth, XIII: "Last Writings", and he led Durin's Folk from Erebor to recolonise Khazad-dûm "several centuries" after the beginning of the Fourth Age, where they remained "until the world grew old and the Dwarves failed and the days of Durin's race were ended".The History of Middle-earth, Vol. XII: The Peoples of Middle-earth, IX: "The Making of Appendix A" Translations House of Durins Descendants As can be see in the following family Tree at least nine members of the House of Durin played roles in The Hobbit;The Fellowship of the Ring (novel) The Two Towers (novel) and the The Return of the King (novel) *Thorin II Oakenshield *Fíli and Kíli *Balin *Dwalin *Óin *Glóin *Dáin II Ironfoot *Gimli Three other dwarfs related to Thorin and the House of Durin: *Dori *Nori *Ori References Category:Characters Category:Dwarves Category:Durin's Folk Category:Kings of Durin's Folk Category:Ring bearers Category:The Silmarillion Characters de:Durin (Begriffsklärung) es:Durin I fr:Durin it:Durin nl:Durin pl:Durin (ujednoznacznienie) ru:Дурин